when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
National Anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command
"During a hardcore wrestling match between Weatherman and Captain Rock Man, the national anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is as same as the old national anthem of the Soviet Union with a few differences to edit. I remember when the Soviet anthem is played during the 1988 Summer Olympics in my country's capital city, Seoul. I watched it with my villagers on old TVs when we were all younger, and also, when I was an infant, showing pride to my country. I also remember that Soviet anthem in a boxing match between Balboa and Drago when I was a little toddler in kindergarten in ''Rocky IV, and the entire movie was good, and me and my classmates, even my teachers, love it so much to show pride to our allied country, the USA. It was one of the best movies of all time, but this anthem is one of the best anthems of all time, even when it was placed right now in a superhero hardcore wrestling match, which happens in this dream." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fighting Tennelli The "'National Anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command'" (Russian: Государственный гимн Объединенная Советская Команда Красного Нападения, tr. ''Gosudarstvenny gimn Ob'ednijennaja Sovetskaja Komanda Krasnogo Napadenija), also unofficially known as "Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye" (Russian: Сла́вься, Оте́чество на́ше свобо́дное, lit. "Be Glorious, our free Motherland") is the official national anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and formerly both the national anthem of the Soviet Union and the state anthem of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic from 1944 to 1991, replacing "The Internationale." The lyrics were written by Sergey Mikhalkov (1913–2009) in collaboration with Gabriel El-Registan (1899–1945) and the music was composed by Alexander Alexandrov (1883–1946). Also, the melody of its national anthem continues to be used in the Russian Federation's national anthem, which has different lyrics from the version used in the Soviet Union. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is first performed inside Ivan Drago's dream during a wrestling match between Weatherman (Ralphie Tennelli) and Captain Rock Man (Arnold Perlstein), which takes place in the Vladimir Lenin Memorial Colosseum during SovietMania by many singers from Russia and other former Soviet states, all together with the Alexandrov Ensemble, the Johann Strauss Orchestra, the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, the One Voice Children's Choir, the Loboc Children's Choir, the North Korean State Merited Chorus and the CPC Central Military Commission Political Department Song and Dance Troupe long before Captain Rock Man and Weatherman throw in some insults to each other and shortly before Elena Vasilieva, the match's ring announcer, color commentator and interviewer, announces the start of the fight as a hardcore wrestling bout and introducing the combatants while the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Boris Motovov, while on the balcony, states to the Minister of Communications of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, David Aksyonov, that it would be the finest fight yet since a boxing match between Ivan Drago Rocky Balboa (who is the referee of this fight) at the same time before SCW promoter Viktor Khodorkovsky thanked him. Lyrics Category:National Anthems Category:Songs